onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode 509
HAKI / WILLPOWER THE PROPER NAME IS HAKI, WILLPOWER IS A FANMADE WORD, STOP CHANGING THE TITLE! Sewil | 1 21:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Haki didn't appear in the romanization, meaning it would be willpower. Haki means ambition, not willpower. Nowhere does haki show up in the title, so willpower is correct. 18:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) And besides, it's inconsistent to keep one word like that untranslated. 18:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't noticed we tend to change the Episode titles to titles that are more fitting in that situation, the real title is stated in the English Information box, look at all of the other episodes title, they are not correct either, but they fit better. Also, Haki is the correct term for "willpower" since, willpower is just a made-up fanword. } 18:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but if you leave haki like that then Zoro and Mihawk's pages will get mobbed with people thinking they both can use haki. Willpower isn't fanmade, it's one of the translations for haki. 18:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It clearly says "Zoro's Struggle of Haki", not "the Struggle of Haki" or "Mihawk's Struggle of Haki", I don't really see where you're getting at? Anyway, Haki seems more like the official name for Haki, since the name Haki has it's own page, and not the page Willpower. 18:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) When people see that title, their brains are going to immediately think it's refering to the ability haki, not just the word. So, Mihawk's page and Zoro's page will be spammed by people who don't know any better saying they have haki because they saw that in the title. We use Haki because there is no clear definition from Oda. Oda said that Akuma no Mi is supposed to mean Devil Fruit, which is why that page is called Devil Fruit. So, if we use willpower instead of haki, that will clear up the misconception and save both pages from edit wars. Just because we don't use the translation willpower for the page itself, doesn't mean it has to stay that way in the episode titles. 18:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Don't really understand the debate. The original title does not use Haki, it uses 意地 which means willpower. That's all. ::@sff9 I just think Haki fits better, that's all, and if you see my previous posts, you'll understand why. :@DancePowderer Alright, let's change it back to Willpower, but if I see Zoro or Mihawk using Haki in Episode 509, I'll change it back to Haki. 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No, you won't. As Sff9 said, haki is not in the actual title, so changing it would be wrong. 18:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I read your previous posts. They don't explain why you want to change the title. The original title does not mention Haki and we have to be as close as possible to the original title. What's next? You'll want to change "One Piece" to "The Adventures of Straw Hat" because it fits better? I don't get your point. :::What is so hard to understand? If they are using Haki in the Episode then naming the Episode with Haki instead of Willpower would be correct, and would fit more nicely, also. :::Why don't you complain on every change Klobis has made on the titles? Almost every episode title is changed.. 21:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, Klobis does change them, for reasons regarding translation, not because it sounds better. If haki is not in the title, then it will not be included in the title. It's that simple. Also, having read the manga, I can guarantee you that haki will not be used. The title translates to willpower, not haki. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but that's how we do things here. 21:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Eyecatcher for whoever is changing the Eyecatcher '''from Luffy Luffy to Zoro Brook please stop. the '''Eyecatcher '''in this episode is Luffy Luffy. don't change it back before you discuss it in the talk page, because i think you don't even know what is an '''Eyecatcher.Strawhat1 04:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :The eyecather is clearly Zoro and Brook, they show their adventure, and on Episode 508 the eyecatcher was about Nami and Franky, how is this in any way an eyecatcher of Luffy? Sure they show him a little bit at the end, they did that in episode 508 too, and in episode 507 they showed more of luffy and usopp, so the eyecatcher went on Luffy and Usopp. The eyecatcher in this episode is clearly Zoro and Brook. The eye catcher is the short clip that happens before and after commercial breaks. It was Luffy going into the break, and it was Luffy coming back from it. 16:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) True, You took wrong meaning of it Sewil. 16:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) i hope it's clear now... Strawhat1 19:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC)